


better luck next time

by flowercrownprincess



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt Smut, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boys of bangtan walk in on an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better luck next time

Jungkook mouths at his boyfriend's neck as he licks and bites on the pale skin.

 

“ _K-Kookie,_ ” whimpers Joonmyun, sitting on top of his thighs and arms crossed behind his neck to draw him closer so their lips can meet in a hot passionate kiss.

 

“What do you want baby?” Hefting up his eyes, he smirks as a moan comes out of Joonmyun's mouth.

 

“I, I want your - _ah_! ” Jungkook had pinched one of his nipples with his hands.

 

“I can't comply if you don't tell me.”

 

Joonmyun ruts against him.

 

“Will you tell daddy—”

 

“ **Oh my god.** ”

 

The two pair of eyes moved behind Jungkook to see the rest of Bangtan Boys standing there at the doorway.

 

Nam Joon wore a frown at the scene happening up front. Jin has his mouth wide open with hands covering the ninety-five line eyes even if they protested that they were capable of seeing this kind of stuff at this age. Hoseok randomly got a nosebleed at the locality and Yoongi clicks his tongue in amazement.

 

“ _Damn_ , brat actually got game.”

 

Having to recover from his insensibility of surprise, Jungkook throws a pillow at them, “ ** _Get out !_ ** ” scrambling for the blankets to cover his naked lover who was shielding himself with his arms, not caring for his own topless state. Cheeks were turning red at this point.

 

One by one started going but Jin has to come back and grabs Nam Joon to leave. “You are not helping out _here,_.” hands on his shoulders to lead him away.

 

Once everyone was gone and the door was shut closed, Jungkook throws on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He checks up on his blushing boyfriend who was still hiding under the covers.

 

“Babe?”

 

Silently, the material drops and Joonmyun was sitting there with his eyes cast over his lap.

 

“You okay?” A hand reaches out for the brunette. Joonmyun gladly accepts it and slowly implants his face in his chest. “This is so embarrassing,” he mumbles under his breath, peering up at Jungkook with a blush.

 

“I know,” whispering back. “and I'm so sorry hyung.” Joonmyun shakes his head and places a peck on his lips.

 

“It’s okay. It's not your fault.”

 

Jungkook smiles. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Outside in the living room where the boys were crowded on the sofa, it was quiet. No one spoke a word about the incident just now until Nam Joon ruined it with his question.

 

“How long do you think those two were banging for?”

 

This nets him a wham on the head.

 

“We are not going to be asking them _that_.” Jin reprimands the leader.

 

“Do you think they use condoms when they're having sex?” comments Jimin, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

 

“ **PARK JIMIN! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!** ”

 

He smiles innocently. “ _What_? It's not like you wanna know too right?” Taehyung seated next to him, eagerly nodding. “I know I do.” wiggling his eyebrows in a knowing way. Jin stutters. “I-I'm _not_ perverted like this one right here,” finger pointing straight at Hoseok who seems to finish cleaning up the blood trickling from his nose.

 

“ _Hey_! ” he sounds offended by his words.

 

“It's true,” Jin says,“After all, explaining your nosebleed. You clearly have the hots for Suho sunbae.”

 

He jeers. “Of course, I mean who _wouldn't_? Didn't you see his body? It's so—”

 

“Tell me, you're not talking about Junmyeonie hyung,” just then Jungkook walks in the living room. Joonmyun was dawdling behind him, one of his small hands grasping the back of Jungkook's shirt and he was decked in a big long sleeve white shirt reaching up to mid thighs and black boxers underneath them.

 

Hoseok quickly excused himself to go to the restroom.

 

“So, I'm taking that as a _yes_?” the maknae sits down before pulling his boyfriend to sit on top of him. Long arms winding around the smaller boy.

 

Jin composed himself. “ _N, no_ , we were discoursing about something else Jungkook. _Please do not think we would_ …” trailing off, he looks at the others for help.

 

All he collected were shrugs.

 

Jungkook scowls. “ _Still_ , it doesn't give you hyungs a right to enter my room when I was in the middle of doing something.” a giggle bubbles from the back of Taehyung's throat. Jimin nudges him in the ribs to stop, though he wants to laugh himself. Obviously, they were thinking something dirty-minded.

 

“See?”

 

Jin clears his throat. “That's just them being idiots. Jungkook, we're not like _that_ , you know it.”

 

The youngest still doesn't believe him. “If that was true, you wouldn't have barged in.” pointing out. He got him left speechless, he admits.

 

“I..you're right, but it wasn't our _intention_ to do that if you can let us explain ourselves.”

 

Jungkook flares his nose. “Oh really, then why did Hoseok hyung get a nosebleed? He likes Junmyeonie—”

 

“What did I miss?” speak of the culprit. A glare was aimed at him. He nervously scratched the back of his head, "Is something the matter?"

 

“You. You're the—” getting stopped by his boyfriend as he pats him softly on the hand.

 

“Kookie, it's okay, we can talk this out with them.” “But,”

  
In the background a murmur of “ _Kookie?_ ” and you can see the amusement on Yoongi's face.

**Author's Note:**

> well, there was was attempt adult content :') maybe there will be an extra chapter with actual smut this time.


End file.
